To Be Named
by x0Ar0x
Summary: A silence had crept over the oncestrident party. A group was circled around two awkwardlystanced people. After a few more tense seconds, movement began again…
1. The Party

A silence had crept over the once-strident party. A group was circled around two awkwardly-stanced people. After a few more tense seconds, movement began again.

As strange as it was, the circle stepped in threateningly. But it grew stranger as they advanced. The boy and girl, still clutched together from the last song, smiled. Actually smiled. The girl's full and lightly-glossed lips parted further, almost a snarlish look. The boy pulled her in defensively. Now, this isn't a normal summer "Oh-my-god, let's celebrate that we lived through another year of school!" party. It was more of a "I'll kick your ass if you want to fuck with me, fool." type of thing, though that wasn't what actually happened. At the moment though, the boy was reaching to his back where a katana was gently laid. The sheathed blade dangled slightly at his quick movement. It flicked, his hand that is, to his side. The katana blurred down to his ribs along with it. His free hand held the girl's waist lightly. She though, already had a small dagger gripped into the edge of her loose-flowing pants.

"Try it." snarled the girl with a vicious tone.

"Oi!" called a voice from the back of the closing circle. "You can't beat us all, Kit."

"Want to bet on that?" replied the boy who was holding Kit.

"Possibly." called another from the slightly-distancing circle.

"Go then." growled the boy defiantly, tightening his grip on the blade's handle. A new smile flickered across his lips. "Kit," he said quietly, leaning towards her ear. "If anything happens, which I doubt, just get out."

"I can handle myself Greg, thanks." she whispered fiercely.

"I know. But still, if anything happens, they're not a side to be on. That's why you've gotta go."

"Love you too." Kit said sarcastically.

"Not now, darling." he spat in reply. His coffee-brown eyes locked onto two people in the advancing group. Kit's icy stare flickered over one stepping up towards her. That made them finally pull out of the tight embrace.

In a split second, Kit and Greg were at the edge of the ring and had three people on the ground. Stepping off to the side, Kit faced off two more. Greg lashed his katana around at a small group. With a flick of his wrist, a body fell to the floor, blood spewing out. "You alright?" Greg called over his shoulder as he took another person to the floor.

"Perfect…" she replied, though blood stained her shirt crimson. The heel of her shoe though, slammed down into a girl's neck under her. A sickening cracking sound echoed across the room.

After a few more moments, the remaining, live, people ran. Kit immediately flopped down on the floor with a sigh.

Flourishing a twirl of the blade, Greg wiped the blood from the tip. The katana slid perfectly into the sheath that still lay on his back. His glaze flickered to Kit. Her auburn hair rippled around her shoulders and spilled over her face, light with sweat. Greg knelt down next to her. "Hey." he said smoothly.

"Hi there." replied Kit with a smile.

Greg's hands searched her for the heavily bleeding wound. "We should go..." Greg said calmly.

"Mhm. What if they come after us?" she asked with a scared expression.

"Then we should go now." laughed Greg lightly. He slid an arm to the arch in her back. She scrambled to her feet with the extra support. With a quick turn, she pulled from his grip and sprinted out of the restaurant's ballroom. Greg blinked with surprise, and then ran to catch up.


	2. Duck and Cover

Kit looked up into Greg's beautifully sculpted face. Her hand wrapped around her stomach, just under the bandages.

"Hmm…" she muttered thoughtfully.

Greg sat down next to her, silent for a moment. "You're okay?" he asked, a worried expression creasing his perfect face.

"Terrific. Don't worry 'bout me." she smiled. "So what's up?"

"Huh? Just doing some defenses to the house." Greg grinned.

"Like… What?" She growled, a worried look searching the room._ Nothing's damaged yet…_

"Nothin'. Just some minor stuff." He grunted, expecting a better answer. Kit noticed the look, and gave him just that. She leaned over and kissed him full on the lips. Greg stared wide-eyed for a moment, then leaned into the kiss. His tongue slid into her mouth. Her hands wrapped, one behind his head, one behind his neck.

The two laid curled up together on the couch. Greg was wiping the sweat off his forehead. Kit smiled brightly, her fingers moving all over his bare upper body slowly. "I love you." They said at the same time.

A loud pounding on the door signaled a moment-killer. Kit groped for a shirt or blanket as Greg grappled on a pair of pants. He leapt sadly from the couch, to the door. Kit slunk down on the couch. "Who?" She whispered as he unbolted and opened the door a crack.

"Yeah?" He said gruffly with a glare. His gaze flicked to the gun the man outside was holding. Greg whipped out of the way, slamming the door. "Kit, run." He growled as a bullet smashed through the door and into a glass vase that had been perched precariously on the edge of a table. Said-glass exploded and showered down shards of itself across the room. Kit launched after a few more seconds to the floor.

"Out the back!" She called to him, over the screams of the bullets. Greg sprinted to her side and yanked her to her feet. Kit scrambled after him as they raced to the back door and plunged out of it. Kit though, spun around almost immediately and ran back inside.

"KIT?!" Greg bellowed after her, but stood where he was. After what seemed like eternity, Kit emerged from the chaotic house, carrying clothing for them both. Greg grabbed her angrily by the upper arm and sprinted off into the heavily wooded area they called a backyard.

As they moved, the darker it became, obviously making it harder to see and maneuver. Kit's foot, for that matter, slammed forward and into a large root while she ran to keep up. The jolt and pain sent her catapulting into the air at a horrible speed. Luckily though, she managed to twist and slam down on her side. Her arms immediately came up to her stomach and around her ribs. Greg caught the stomach-grasping for the second time that day. "Are you alright?" He asked calmly.

"Fine, fine." She gasped, scrambling up as best she could. Blood yet again poured from another wound. Her whole side was torn open.

"Yeah, I doubt that." He grinned. Greg hoisted her into his muscular arms. Then he took off across the forest at a peaceful pace.

"I'm fine, really." She repeated after he had walked awhile.

"What's wrong with your stomach then?" He asked, his tone remaining calm.

"It's nothing, jeez." She growled. "Put me down? I can walk."

"Oh well. I can carry you, too." He stated bluntly, calm and almost at the brink of laughing at her need to show strength.

"Oh, so macho." She said sarcastically, will a roll of her eyes. "Where are we going anyways?"

"'Dunno, wherever we come out, I guess." He replied.

"That could be anywhere!" She gasped, pain echoing her voice. She curled up in his arms with a tremble.

"You'll live." Greg laughed finally, puller her against him lightly.

"Well, unless we're going to come out at hotel room… Fuck. Do you have money?"

"No, it's on the counter…"

"Maybe we can go back for it?"

"Yet you say you don't want to be killed." He grinned.

"But we can't get any food or stay anywhere." She cried.

"Oh relax. I know this place like the back of my hand."

"Back of your hand my ass. As if we're safe here."

"Well, I doubt someone'll find us--"

She interrupted, "Great, so if there's a problem, we die."

"No… and we can sleep in the tree house. Plus, there's deer and stuff here." He snarled back.

"Alright, alright." She said, exasperated. "Let's not fight."

"Fine, whatever." He muttered under his breath.

"So, where's this tree house?" She asked with a yawn. "I want to lay down."

"Hellooooooo." He said, motioning to her _laying_ in his arms. "This way." And he started walking again.

After what seemed like hours, Greg shook Kit awake. A structure happened to be looming in the trees. "… Tree_house_?! More like mansion!" She yelped, scrambling from his grip with renewed strength. "Did you build this?!"

"Mhm… got a power generator too." With a sly, knowing smile he asked, "Out of curiosity – are you pregnant?"

"Me?" Stuttered Kit, her eyes getting wide. Her paled face showed a grimace as she turned to face him. "I er— erm… yeah."

With an excited nod of his head, Greg shouted "That's great!" Realizing the noise he had made, he lowered his voice to the calm level again. "You're right, we _should_ get inside." He assisted her onto the ladder they had reached. As she started her assent, he followed closely behind.


	3. A Treehouse?

_A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been soooo busy. Anyway, I've got time now and another five chapters or so I wrote when I had time. Also, okay, so I pulled out a sex scene that would have gone in here. If you guys really, really want it… make sure you give me some reviews and stuff? I'll add it in, or make a new chapter for it._

Kit smiled brightly as she reached the inside of the tree-palace. Her intense gaze swept over the furniture and other features of the new home. The outside was huge, so obviously the inside was too. To her surprise, though, it held quaint equipment. There were no luxurious pieces lying about, nor were there any extravagant fixtures on the walls. The inside was humble, yet still well decorated despite that.

After a few moments of studying the place she would be living, her smile dropped. She spoke quietly, to herself, "Can't they track us through the electricity lines..?"

Greg spoke from behind her, making Kit flinch. "It's our generator. I doubt it." He grinned brightly when he saw her startled look. He moved gracefully to her side, turning himself to kiss her softly.

"Heh," Kit smirked a bit, and then pulled away so she could speak, "I want to go to bed… which room's the bedroom?"

Greg took her hand, tugging her along behind him down a series of intricate hallways. Kit was a bit stunned at how well put together the whole place was, and completely ignored her surroundings. Her mind wandered until Greg stopped short at a door, making Kit slam into his shoulder. _Brilliant job._ She thought to herself. Speaking aloud again, she asked, "Is this the bedroom?"

"Yup."

The door pushed open lightly, revealing a luxurious room. _That's ironic…_ "How did you get all of this here..?"

"I've got a few friends, you know."

"Oh, really? I hadn't thought you were someone like that." Kit replied with a laugh.

She stopped bantering with him after that, her attention caught on a huge bed placed by a window. She turned, her hand tugging on Greg's arm. "Come to bed…" Kit muttered through a yawn. "I'm so tired…"

"Alright love, alright."

Kit made her way over to the soft-looking bed. Her head was swimming with different thoughts, all of them making no sense. So, instead of delving into the ideas, she flopped onto the bed, asleep as soon as she touched the downy blankets.


End file.
